


Love

by Tidalstep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Can be someone to Lance, Other, This is more just a like motivational thing??, it’s just implied that the person being talked to or about is suicidal, mentions of intended suicide, no actual death happens, or Lance to someone, so like, this is a mess but pls accept it, you’re free to imagine whoever talking to whoever in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidalstep/pseuds/Tidalstep
Summary: You won’t always be sinking; sometimes, you’ll be able to float.This is mostly just something motivational as I said in the tags. Not beta read so most likely trash but it’s important to me.





	Love

My love, you think I don’t notice your downcast gaze when people aren’t looking, but I can feel the pain behind your eyes because I know. 

I know you wonder if anyone would really care if you were gone, if they would keep smiling like normal, and in the end the verdict is always that they will, because the world doesn’t stop turning when someone dies. 

You hear that living gets better, you hear that it’s easier to live and let that much heal you, but they’re wrong. Dying is the easiest thing to do, it can happen at any time, living is something most people can hardly do on a good day. 

I know how you live is less life and more survival, going through each day feeling eyes on you from every direction, feeling as if your entire body is lead being dragged into the ground. It’s easy to give into that feeling and let yourself sink beneath the surface, never knowing what anyone really thought in the end. 

My love I need you to know that I notice, that I care, because I am you in a way. You may not know but the friends you think won’t notice if you’re gone will have their entire worlds collapse if you do. 

Your mother will never stop remembering her baby, her most precious creation and every memory you shared with her. Your father will blame himself, he’ll weep on his own and remember your regrets and happiest memories, but you’d never know this. 

Even after death you will never know it. You think your sins will wash away with the memory of you and your regrets but they don’t. All that’s left is broken people who love you and constant asking of “what if I had done something more for them?” 

Please, my love, look around you and let yourself be loved and open yourself up to someone you trust, because even just that much is better than leaving this world. Living is hard but in the end it will be worth it. You will always feel like this but it won’t always be this loud in your head. You’ll find people who will help carry your burdens and warm your soul with love. 

You won’t always be sinking; sometimes, you’ll be able to float. There will be people there to help lighten your burdens enough so that you can breathe. When that time comes, hold onto all of those elated, genuinely happy feelings and never let yourself forget them. Never let yourself forget that you are loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me at my Tumblr @lmnomo (lowercase L) hope you enjoyed comment something if you want


End file.
